Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga)
For the PC video game, see Corpse Party (PC) : For the PlayStation Portable and iOS video game, see Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) : For the Nintendo 3DS video game, see Corpse Party (3DS) : For the live action movie, see Corpse Party (Live Action Movie) Corpse Party: Blood Covered, released in Japan as is a Japanese manga series written by Makoto Kedouin, illustrated by Toshimi Shinomiya, and published by Square Enix from October 2008 to November 2012. This is manga adaptation of Corpse Party for PC and Corpse Party for PlayStation Portable and iOS''.'' All forty-seven chapters in the series were collected into ten volumes, with the first volume released on April 22, 2009, and the tenth volume released on December 22, 2012. The manga has been translated into several languages - English, Mandarin, Cantonese, and German. The English version of the manga is published by Yen Press World. Each volume of the English version contains twice as many chapters than the Japanese version, resulting in fewer total volumes. Blurb A stormy night. A harmless ghost story. A silly pact intended to symbolize their friendship. But before the students of class 2-9 at Kisaragi Academy even know what's happening, they've been swept up in a living nightmare that threatens to consume them all. When the spirits emerge, will even their friends be left to hear them scream...? Plot Corpse Party: Blood Covered revolves around a group of students from Kisaragi Academy and one of their teachers. They try a mystical charm called Sachiko Ever After as an attempt to cheer up one of their classmates who is going to transfer schools, but something goes wrong, and they end up trapped in Tenjin Elementary School. What's even worse: they appear in completely different dimensions inside the school. While searching around the school, they find the corpses of the people who were trapped before them, along with the spirits of four children who are not willing to let them live. The students of Kisaragi Academy must unravel the mystery behind Heavenly Host and escape from there. Characters The majority of the cast of characters are a group of students from Kisaragi Academy, along with their homeroom teacher. Main Characters Volume List Japanese Version |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 2 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 2 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 2 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | November 21, 2009 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-2727-0 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 3 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 3 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 3 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" |April 22, 2010 | style="width:25%" align="center" |ISBN 978-4-7575-2850-5 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 4 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 4 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 4 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | September 22, 2010 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-2999-1 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 5 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 5 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 5 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | December 22, 2010 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3102-4 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 6 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 6 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 6 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | June 22, 2011 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3265-6 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 7 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 7 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 7 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | November 22, 2011 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3422-3 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 8 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 8 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 8 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | April 21, 2012 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3568-8 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 9 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 9 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 9 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | September 22, 2012 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3735-4 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 10 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 10 コープスパーティー BloodCovered 10 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | December 22, 2012 | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN 978-4-7575-3822-1 |- | colspan="5" | |} English Version |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 2 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 2 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" |August 30, 2016 (Paperback) October 25, 2016 (Digital) | style="width:25%" align="center" |ISBN-13: 978-0316276115 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 3 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 3 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | November 22, 2016 (Paperback) November 22, 2016 (Digital) | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN-13: 978-0316397889 |- | colspan="5" | | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 4 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 4 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | February 21, 2017 (Paperback) February 21, 2017 (Digital) | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN-13: 978-0316397896 |- | colspan="5" | |- | style="width:5%" align="center" | 5 | style="width:40%" | Corpse Party: Blood Covered 5 | style="width:5%" align="center" | | style="width:25%" align="center" | May 24, 2017 (Paperback) May 24, 2017 (Digital) | style="width:25%" align="center" | ISBN-13: 978-0316397902 |- | colspan="5" | |} External Links * Official Japanese Site #1 * Official Japanese Site #2 Category:Manga